Easter Bunny Situations
by chizry
Summary: How does an Easter bunny taste, Danny? DL


**Title:** Easter Bunny Situations

**Rating:** PG-13, almost a light R

**Disclaimer:** CSI:NY belongs to CBS…such a pity.

**A/N:** Happy belated Easter to all DL fans out there! A bit random, and probably OOC. Enjoy and please review!

---------------------------

"Hey Lindsay, can you help me with something?" A head of brown curls appeared in the doorway of the locker room. Bright smile plastered on her face, Stella Bonasera looked towards the younger CSI. "I know you're about ready to go home, but I really need your help."

"Sure, Stella." Closing her locker, Lindsay quickly followed the older woman to the layout room. "With what, exactly?"

"Well, you're the exact height of our vic," Stella explained, referring to the case she was working on with Danny Messer. "And Danny's the right height of one of our suspects. So I need you two to be in the position that our vic was in when she was murdered."

The mischievous look in her eyes failed to be noticed by Lindsay, who was staring at the dry cleaner bag that she was holding. "What's in the bag?"

At this, Stella's mouth grew into a full-blown grin. "Your Easter bunny outfit."

---------------------------

"Find anyone, Stel?" Danny asked, not bothering to look up from the microscope he was using as the two sets of heels sounded in the doorway of the layout room.

"Why don't you take a look?" Her voice lilted in silent laughter, causing him to glance up at her.

His jaw dropped with his gaze.

Standing in the doorway was an obviously uncomfortable Lindsay, white furry bunny ears resting on her head. A matching fur collar wrapped around her neck with cuffs around her wrist, the pretty brunette was scantily clad in a pair of fishnet stockings. Plush trimmed bunny dress clinging tightly to her body; it hung high on her thighs, barely covering her ass. High-heeled stilettos completed the outfit, making her legs stretch almost infinitely. She didn't know it, but the arms she was crossing across her chest was making the dress tighter, leaving little to the imagination.

_You're a lucky man, Messer. Long as she don't kill you first._

"Danny?" Stella asked amusedly, watching as the CSI's eyes traveled hungrily up and down Lindsay's nervous figure. "Mind getting started?"

Clearing his head with a sharp shake, the native New-Yorker silently shrugged off his lab coat and shirt, leaving on his white wife-beater.

As soon as he finished, Lindsay tried to unsuccessfully avert her eyes from the sight of his muscular chest.

Ignoring the tension building up between the two, Stella automatically began to position them according to the crime scene photos. "Okay, Danny, you there, Lindsay here…."

---------------------------

Half an hour later, they finally had the situation recreated perfectly.

And awkwardly.

Much like the case with the dead woman in the water tower, Danny was carrying Lindsay. Only this time, however, she was perched rather precariously on his thigh, hands wrapped around his neck as he-or rather, Stella's commands-had her pushed against the wall. Strong hands supporting her weight, Danny's forehead was pressed to Lindsay's, causing their nervous breaths to mingle with every second.

All in all, it was a dangerous situation.

And more dangerous if they stayed that way any longer-certain parts of anatomy were not wanted to be revealed.

"Chocolate." Lifting up a piece of chocolate in the shape of a bunny, the senior CSI beamed. "Just smear this across your lips, Lindsay…and there we go," Stella commented cheerfully, clapping her hands together. "Perfect." Before either of the two could say a word, she had grabbed a camera and taken a picture.

Blinking away stars, Danny growled but stayed still. "You gotta be kiddin', Stel."

"Nope. I need proof that Halloway could have pulled this off. Besides, you two make a cute couple," she said cheekily. Waving the camera, she winked. "You guys might thank me later."

"Does that mean we're finished?" Lindsay asked hopefully.

"Gotta find Mac first. Stay put." With that, Stella turned on her heels to find said detective. "Don't hit off like a pair of rabbits, okay?"

"Not like we got a choice," muttered Danny venomously. _Real nice trick you played there, Stel._

Finally finding the courage to speak, Lindsay carefully dropped a hand to jab him in the ribs. "Shut up, Danny. We're doing this for a case, remember?" Her own words voiced her doubts about the credibility of their situation.

"Don't tell me you're enjoyin' this, Montana." If Lindsay wasn't mistaken, his voice had lowered, gotten huskier. He seemed to have inched closer too-she could smell him, past the light scent of cologne that was filling her nostrils. "But maybe you enjoy this sorta thing." He stared at the chocolate smudge across her lips.

"Don't call me Montana." She shifted uncomfortably, making the dress inch higher up on her leg.

"You don't wanna do that again, Monroe." This time his voice edged into something akin to embarrassed warning.

"What? Why not?" Another shift, and she stopped. "Oh." A pink flush appeared on her pale cheeks, and she laughed nervously. "Sorry," she apologized contritely, realizing that she had made matters entirely worse.

Danny just groaned, forehead wrinkling in defeat. _Oh, what the hell_.

"I'm sorry, let me just-"

One second Lindsay was wondering what to do about their situation.

The next second Danny was creating an entirely new one.

---------------------------

By the time Stella came back with Mac, Danny and Lindsay had regained their position, faces almost stoic as Mac scrutinized the reconstruction.

"What about the chocolate?" inquired Mac, glancing between the crime scene photos and the CSIs as if this wasn't an unusual sight.

"Must've rubbed off while I went to get you. But we got Halloway, right?" Stella tapped her foot impatiently, the corners of her mouth twitching.

"Yeah. I'll go with Flack to pick him up." Mac left the room.

Hands on hips, Stella let the smirk burst from her face, chocolate on Danny's lips. "So how'd the Easter bunny taste, Danny?"


End file.
